Head Over Heels
by forever bree
Summary: All human. Edward and his siblings Emmett and Alice are off to college where boys and girls share the same bathroom and soo on. Sparks fly but can Bella forget the past and love? Can Edward get through to her? Will it work out? Fluff and lemons?
1. College

Chapter One

College

_**Okay, so yeah, I got this idea awhile ago. I kinda have writers block on my other two. So if you guys want to help me with those two I would love that a bunch! I hope you like this, cause so far this chapter was fun to write but its just a starter. I love you guys!**_

**EPOV**

The first day I saw her, my brother, Emmett, sister, Alice, father, Carlisle and I were all driving towards campus with our belongings for our dorms.

She was walking towards the library she must have moved in already or just left her stuff hanging around. Her long brown hair was flowing behind her from the wind and her head was tucked looking down at an iPod. She must have been the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She has a tiny body with curves in all the right places, oh man, and with great legs as well.

"Dude, look at that babe." Emmett said while plastering himself to the window of my Volvo staring at the girl as well. "Holy shit man. She's freaking gorgeous. Look at that body, oh man, those legs. Dude I am going to love college!" I just laughed he was lucky Dad wasn't in the car, or he would have been lecturing us about females being our equals, blah blah blah but instead he was driving Emmett's huge black jeep. And if Alice had heard, who was driving in her yellow Porsche. She would have smacked him upside the head and yelled at him.

"Yeah, she is pretty hot." I replied.

"Good thing mom didn't come, and dad doesn't know this place is co-ed. Dude girls in the showers while we are taking a piss, oh man." Emmett laughed.

"I have _no _idea how you managed to keep that from them." I laughed. Alice wasn't too happy about it being co-ed but then again she was excited. She claims that she isn't, but I am pretty sure she is more then happy about it.

We pulled up beside Emmett's huge jeep with Alice pulling in right next to us.

"Oh my god, this place is gorgeous." Alice squealed while getting out.

"Yes, yes it is." Dad said. "I am so happy you three are going to the same college. Don't let anything happen to one another." He glared at me and Emmett. We had already heard this before; watch out for Alice, or else.

"Oh Dad, everything will be fine." Alice chimed. Dad smiled at that, she was Daddy's little princess.

We headed up towards our dorms. Surprisingly, Alice's dorm was like right down the hall, Emmett and I had one other roommate, we were put together, while Alice didn't know any of her roomies.

Dad followed Alice down to her room while Emmett and I walked into out room. Sitting on his already made bed, talking on his phone, must have been our roomie, Jasper Whitlock, **(surprise surprise)** he had obviously been her the day before.

Emmett glared at me and I just chuckled. He hates meeting new people, well that aren't girls.

Emmett and I chose beds then began unpacking when our roomie decided to get off the phone. He looked a little shaken.

"Hey I'm Edward Cullen." I stuck out my hand for him to shake it and he did just that.

"Jasper Whitlock." He said shakily, like he was about to cry. His cheeks were deep red but everything else was very pale.

Emmett extended his hand out. "Emmett." He said shaking Jasper's.

"I hope you don't mind but I, uh, have to go see my sis-" That's when the door burst open and standing there in the doorway, fuming, was a gorgeous young lady who looked a lot like Jasper.

"She broke up with you!" She screamed. "What a whore! I warned you!"

"Rose, my roommates are here. Chill out." Jasper whispered, walking over to her.

"Hi." She said waving to us then went on with her tantrum. "Now tell me, cause she didn't, did she cheat on you? Find another man and dump you?"

Jasper grabbed her arm.

"Shut up Rosalie! She did both." He muttered.

"That fucking skank!" She fumed.

"Rosalie!" Jasper pulled her towards the door. "Let's talk somewhere else." She let him pull her out the door. Emmett and me just looked at each other, confusion written all over our faces. Then his changed.

"Dude what is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Holy shit! Now she was gorgeous. I have to see her I have to!"

I laughed. "Maybe you'll see her in the shower." I joked.

"Wouldn't that be awesome!" I laughed again then dug my phone our of my pocket.

Come see my new dorm room, its freagin awesome.!

-Alice

I walked out the door. Emmett following like a dog.

"Yo, man, where are you going?"

I twisted my head to look at him then hit something soft yet hard, a person.

"Oof." I heard her say, as she hit the ground, scattering books around her.

She didn't even look up while saying her sorrys and gathering her books.

"No, no I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." At my voice she looked up. Her mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. So didn't mine.

It was the girl. The one that had been walking to the library.

"Sor-sorry." She repeated.

"Like I said its my fault. I wasn't looking." I grabbed a few books and extended a hand to help her up. "Hey, I'm Edward."

"Bella, nice to meet you." She blushed. She wasa absolutely stunning. Not only did she have brown hair but brown eyes that you could melt and fall into.

My thoughts were unterupted by my hip being hit by Emmett's and being shoved out of the way.

"Hello." He said in a deep voice. "I'm Emmett. Edward's _older _brother." She giggled and I made a vow to hear that again.

"EEDDWWAARRDD!" Alice whined. "Get in here no." She yelled a few doors down the hall.

Bella's mouth dropped down again.

"Coming." I called. "I'll see you around Bella." I said, smiling at her.

"Uh, not you won't." I was shocked that I was already being turned down and I felt my face fall. "That's my dorm too. She must be my roommate."

"Oh, oh, I see." I smiled again and she giggled again, score!

"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked shyly.

This made me and Emmett laugh.

"Uh no that would be my sister."

"Oh." She turned a deep red. "I'm sorry."

"Ha, it's cool."

**BPOV**

He was absolutely gorgeous, deep, rich green eyes with amazing bronze hair and a perfect body. His jeans hung low on his hips while his shirt, Hollister, clung his perfectly sculpted chest.

As we walked towards my dorm I couldn't help but start at he, he was just so gorgeous.

"Gawd, take long enough?" She play punched Edward as Emmett walked over to an older but still a very handsome man. "Oh hi, who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Bella, your roommate." I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, I am Alice Cullen. This is my Father, Carlisle, and well I see you have met my annoying brothers." She laughed. I was instantly self conscience of her. She was gorgeous, just like the rest of her family, in a pixie like way with black spikey hair.

"Hi." I said. Carlisle walked over and shook my hand.

"Hello, so nice to meet the one who will be living with my daughter for around about a year." He laughed.

"Ha or like four." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett, must you be so loud? I think everyone down the hall knows who you are." Carlisle laughed, but this time we all joined in.

"Aw, who cares. They'll know me soon enough."

"Emmett!" Alice and Edward said in unison causing another round of laughter.

"Ok, Alice why did you want us to come here?" Edward asked, his voice so velvety and alluring, almost making me want to rip of his shirt and finger his abs, oh my god what am I saying. I don't even know him.

"Just look around! It's freaking amazing!"

"Alice ours is the same. The same off white walls, three beds with the same gross mattresses, the same mirrored closets, yeah, it's the same hon." Edward laughed, oh my god, my heart nearly dropped dead, it was the most magical sound I had ever heard.

She got this serious look on her face as she shove him towards the door.

"Oh, whatever. Get out!" Emmett laughed behind her. "Oh yeah, you too Emmett."

Before Edward was shoved out the door his startly green eyes connected with mine and the past abruptly came flooding back. I couldn't care about this mad, I couldn't allow myself to fall head over heels, again.

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Yay or nay?**_

_**Reviews please. Give me your helpful hints! Love ya!**_


	2. Abuse

Chapter Two

Abuse

**APOV **

When my Father left in a taxi, I took out everything he wouldn't have wanted me to bring, and put them away in the dresser, while Bella stared at her quilt comforter and fiddled with her fingers. At the very moment, when I had a handful of things in my hands, our other roommate decided to grace us with her presence.

"Ugh, I thought I asked for NO roommates." She scoffed. "People are so fucking stupid."

Bella looked up and glared at the girl.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" She laughed while looking at Bella's beautiful face, obviously trying to knock her confidence down.

"Okay, hun, I've known you for like, I don't know, two seconds and I'm already massively sick of you." I stated.

"Well, fuck you too then."

"Why don't we actually greet each other, you know, be civil." Bella requested.

"Whatev. My name is Lauren Mallory." She snapped.

"Alice Cullen." I snarled. Lauren then turned to Bella with mocking eyes.

"Bella Swan." She said quietly. She was so sweet no matter what anyone said or how people looked at her.

"Excuse me-Bella, that bed is mine. I need a bed with a window." Bella looked at her bed then the window.

"Well I guess you should have been here yesterday, don't ya think?" She replied back, with confidence. I didn't know she even had.

"Well-uh." Lauren finally had nothing to say since she walked through our door.

"ALICE!" Edward screamed. I heard his feet hitting the floor as he ran down the hall.

"What?!"

"Where's my Keyboard?" His body was almost shaking, but I knew how much he loved that stupid thing along with his guitars and skateboards, so I stopped myself from laughing.

I then looked over at Lauren who was staring at Edward with interest. While Bella laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I do believe you left it in the Volvo, saying that you'd grab it later. So chill out." Realization crossed his face causing him to laugh.

"Ha ha, oh yeah." He laughed. "Thanks Alice. Hey Bella, long time no see." He joked.

"Oh, I know, an hour is such a long time." She laughed, sitting up.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, Alice's roomie." Lauren said using her "sexy" voice.

"Edward. Alice's brother." He said shaking her hand. "Well I guess I'll see you around. Bye Bella. See ya Alice." He nodded to Lauren and smiled to Bella. I smiled to myself, my brother already has a crush.

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as Lauren walked through our door I immediately hated her. Her hair was obviously dyed in some parts, also a little bit greasy, she had cover up lines under her chin and in her hair line with eye liner smudged under her eyes and clumped into the corners, she was nothing but fake. But when she tried to flirt with Edward, I hated her eve more, as seeing as how I knew how to show no emotions, no one ever knows what I feel, well till its too late.

Alice and I left Lauren to unpack and headed down to Edward's dorm.

Alice let herself in without even knocking, I just swallowed a giggle.

"Alice! Learn how to knock!" Emmett squealed, yeah squealed. While buttoning his pants.

Edward, who was sitting on a little blue chair, fell to the floor laughing, while the blonde sitting on the bed, fell backwards throwing himself onto his bed laughing.

"Like I've never seen your junk before." Alice said trying to stifle her laugh. I looked at her ad we couldn't hold it any longer and joined the boys in laughing.

"Oh my god, Emmett we told you to lock the door." The blonde one said.

"Shut up Jasper!" Emmett laughed.

"Well this is awkward." I muttered.

"Very." Edward added.

Jasper stood up and walked over to us. "Hey, I'm Jasper."

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said shyly. Edward's mouth dropped, yes I was watching him from the corner of my eye.

"I'm Bella."

He smiled at us.

"Hey, dude, can we go see your sister?" Emmett cried out.

"Uh, sure. Then we can take a walk around campus." Alice smiled, making him smile.

I stood where I was as I watched them all walk out, except Edward.

"Aren't you coming Bella?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I stuttered, following him out the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

I saw Bella's look of disgust when she had looked at Lauren. I also think I saw a little thing of jealousy, but I wasn't sure.

Walking beside the goddess almost made me feel like I was floating. I would find myself staring at her as she walked and thinking about her, let's just say I'm not always mister polite.

"Jasper, I hope you don't mind if I ask your sister out. She's fucking gorgeous." Emmett grinned.

"Ha, no of course not. She might though." He laughed.

Emmett's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

"Well that's my kind of girl, hard to get."

We all laughed again at Emmett's dumbness and finally made our way to a door, ensuring us that Rosalie lived there.

Emmett knocked on the door, well more like pounded on the door.

"Who the hell is that? I thought nobody was going to bother us bitch." Someone screamed from behind the door.

Emmett backed away as Jasper kind of shrank back.

"Who is that?" Emmett asked. "Where are we?" He asked, while looking around.

"Well, Rose, kinda, has a fiancée. He's-"

"Who the fuck are you?" A man yelled. He wasn't pale but no tan, he had a light blonde hair color with pale blue eyes, burning with anger.

"Fucking chill Royce, it's me and my friends, here to see my sister."

"Rose your brother's here." He yelled back into the dorm.

Tears were threatening to fall in here eyes as quickly wiped away the ones that had already fallen.

"Get rid of them." Royce said, with clenched teeth.

"Jasper, what do you want?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Well Emmett wanted to meet you and so didn't Alice and Bella."

Tears started to flow as she slowly sank to the ground holding her torso. Alice kneeled beside here, comforting her with no words.

"Jazz, was that Royce King? You know football caption? Junior here?" Emmett finally asked. Emmett was a sophomore in college, he transferred here after Alice and I got out of High School because we had found this place on accident. The University of Laylord **(made that up. Lol) **has an amazing football team which really caught Emmett's and my eye. We soon found out it caught Jasper's eye too, though he was here the year before along with his twin Rosalie.

"Mhmm. Rose got caught up with that dick last year when she came to see my foot ball games. He was all sweet at first but then he got abusive and Rose doesn't know how to leave." Jasper explained, while Rose kept sobbing.

Emmett's fist clenched.

"Em, he's the caption. He could make you or break you." I whispered.

Emmett looked back at Rosalie and he loosened up.

"Royce King will go down." Emmett whispered in Rosalie's ear. "You know where I sleep, I'll be here for you no matter what."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Rose, look up a Victim Center. They will help you, or-" Bella stopped. "I will."

"Rose! Are they gone yet?" Royce bellowed, causing Bella to open the door with such force that it banged again the wall making everyone but herself flinch.

"If I hear-that you touch-one goddamn hair on-her head. I swear to god- I will personally kill you." Bella fumed, her face turning red from the anger. "You son of a bitch."

I wrapped my arms around her and dragged her away. If this man could hurt Rose, he definitely could hurt Bella.

"Asshole." She spat, as I dragged her around the corner and away from everyone else.

* * *

"She's so beautiful, how could someone do that to her? How-oh I will get him." Emmett babbled.

"Relax man, we will." I assured him. "I'm gonna go shower. You know we have to wake up early tomorrow for practice so be ready man." I said, while walking towards the showers.

"How can someone do that?" I heard my sister say from in the showers. Obviously Emmett wasn't the only one thinking about poor Rosalie.

"I don't know, but it's gay." A mesmerizing voice said, Bella.

As soon as I walked in a girl was on her way walking out. All I could think about as this hot blonde naked girl in a robe with the robe untied and her hair all messy but sexy messy not gross messy, was Bella, how beautiful she is, and how uninterested she is in me. It depresses me how fast I started liking her and knowing my boring self won't get that anger. I just watch as Alice's bond with her grows and ours won't ever be anything like that. Just thinking about Bella gave me a hard, just cause I was staring at the slut of a blonde naked. I was so desperate for attention I almost screamed out Bella's name so she would see that I was there and she would allow me to tell her my feelings that had sprung within the few hours that I have known her.

"Hey, I'm Tanya." She murmured.

"Ed-Edward." I said, glancing down to her glistening body.

"You like?" She asked, opening the robe a little more.

I could only stand there, picturing it was Bella.

She giggled.

"Room 201, if you want to play." She smiled. "You know, after you shower or before."

"Aft-after." I stammered. She laughed and walked away.

I groaned, running my hand through my hair. _I'm not player. I'm no player. I'm no player._

"Edward?" Bella gasped, walking out in a towel.

"Sor-sorry." I said staring.

"I didn't know anyone was here is all. You scared me." She laughed. She grabbed her stuff and walked by me. "See ya round." And then she was gone.

"Aw, Edward's in love." Alice mocked.

"Shut-up." I moaned.

She just laughed and left.

I quickly showered and found myself outside of Tanya's dorm.

_**Cliffy sorry.**_

_**The more reviews the faster I post. I would love for you ideas. R&R! love ya!**_


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter Three

Sleeping Arrangements 

**EPOV**

I starred at her door. Producing the pro's and cons on whether or not I should knock. Con: Bella could find out and if I had a chance I would lose it and Pro: Bella wasn't interested in me, it's only been a few hours and its not like she felt the static I feel. The way my heart jumps at her voice or just seeing her, its like love at first sight. Another Con: I could be stupid and get Tanya pregnant but that's highly unlikely. Pro: It would get my mind off of Bella.

Tanya was obviously a slut, you can tell by how she reacted to me when I was in the bathroom.

I raised my hand, ready to knock when I heard a booming yell. Emmett.

"Edward! Where the fuck are you?" He cried.

I could hear his voice coming closer along with his stomping foot steps. It was now or never. And I had no idea what I was going to do.

**BPOV**

I slid into the room after leaving Emmett, Jasper and Alice in their room, going on and on about Royce King and Rosalie Whitlock.

"Bella?" Lauren's sneering voice called out from the darkness, I nearly flew into the mini fridge next to me.

"What the hell Lauren."

"Get out!" She nearly screamed.

"Why? This is my room too." I turned the light on. Laying in MY bed, covered up in MY blanked was Lauren and some guy and from the looks of it they weren't dressed. "LAUREN!" I screamed. I saw the guy cringe. "Get out, get out, get out!"

I heard feet running and soon enough Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward showed up in our doorway.

"Slut!" Alice cried.

"Get out of my bed." I squealed, the guy went to stand up but before he could Emmett was already over there pushing him back down on the bed.

"Just wait until we all leave, bastard."

I stared at her in disbelieve, she was here for like three hours and she already was having sex with someone she didn't know on MY bed.

The five of us walked out of the room, completely stunned.

"Damnit, I'm going to have to wash those sheets like fifty times. Freaking slut." I groaned, how stupid can one person get.

"Bella, wow." Edward mumbled.

"Where does someone get the idea that they can do that?" Alice squealed.

"Well…" Emmett began.

"She's a slut, plain and simple." I noted.

Jasper laughed. "No way." His laugh lightened up the mood as we walked back into the boys dorm.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I moaned.

"Me too. If your not sleeping in there, neither am I." Alice added.

"Bella, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Edward said quietly.

"I couldn't kick you out of your own bed. That would be mean of me."

"Then you will have to sleep together in the same bed. Cause I don't think either of you will give in." Alice chirped.

My stomach lurched at the thought.

"I wouldn't mind that." Edward smiled a cute crooked smile.

"Now, where will I sleep?" Alice giggled.

**Yeah I know like my other one really short. But I know where I am going with this. This is just a filler. And if you didn't get it Edward didn't have sex with Tanya. Emmett saved the day! Reviews!**


	4. Make Over

Chapter Four

**EPOV**

Bella's arm was gently placed on my chest whike her leg was wrapped around my waist. She looked more like an angel, with her brown hair cascading around her on the pillpw. She looked peaceful, not angry like she was last night. Her words from last night haunting my thoughts. Did she really mean what she had said in her sleep?

I looked over the clock. 6:07. Practice was in less than half an hour. I moved Bella's leg and arm from my body which left me suddenly cold.

I woke up Emmett who was laying on the recliner and then Jasper who nearly tackled me to the floor.

"Shhh." I whispered, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, you scared me." Jasper laughed.

We grabbed our gear and queitly changed into our work out clothes then headed out and left the girls sleeping on our beds.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe you slept in the same bed as Bella after only knowing her, for what, not even a day." Emmett laughed.

"I can't believe you want to kill someone over a girl that you don't even know." I threw back at him.

"He deserves it though." He said through clenched teeth.

"You have no idea." Jasper barked. "He nearly killer her. He gets so fucking pissed off then takes it out on her. If we loe a game, she gets more bruises. He has such a bad temper. I hate him, just like Rose hates Maria."

"Who's Maria?" Emmett asked.

"The girl that dumped me for the guy she cheated on me with."

"Ouch." I muttered.

"Yeah, that was what that thing was yesterday." He admitted. We all walked into the locker rooms and changed into our equipment. Royce was there, of course, but he wasn't pissed or being a jerk like he was yesterday. He was just changing with all of his friends who were laughing and punching each other. I wonder if they even knew what he has done to Rosalie.

I saw Emmett get tense and square his shoulders like he was going to do something.

"Emmett, not now, that would be stupid of you. He has so many friends over there. It wouldn't be fair." Jasper said placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder, calming him down. "There will be a time. We _will_ get him."

**BPOV**

When I finally opened my eyes I felt strangely empty. I sat up and found that all the boys were gone and Alice was still sleeping. I had and hour and a half before my first class of the day so I headed off towards my room. Closing my eyes as I flung open the door, praying I wouldn't see what I had seen yesterday. As if God answered my prayers Lauren was gone, just my mess of a bed which I stripped and threw towards the door.

I changed and sat on my sheetless bed. My thoughts consuming me.

Edward, the man every woman fantasize about, the one I wouldn't be able to get in my grasp. He was perfect in every way, a gentleman through and through and yet he was still a teenaged boy, perfect. I had seen they way he looked after that girl had left the bathroom. Slut, Lauren and her should be best friends.

Edward was really sweet about last night, giving up his bed to me and all. Even when we were sleeping he kept his distance. Alice had taken residence in Emmett's bed, the only room for Edward to sleep was the floor, and I was not going to allow that.

"Bella." I heard Alice whine. "Where are you?" I heard her small feet shuffling on the ground heading towards the dorm.

"I'm in our room." I called out to her and soon enough her tiny body showed up closing the door behind her.

"Ew Bella what are you wearing?" She moaned. She ran over to her closet and searching around in it.

"Alice you do know that I will never fit into any of your clothes."

"Oh, well I went shopping before I came here and bought some bigger clothes, you know just in case." She turned around and smiled as she threw something at me. "I only bought a few things, I didn't know what my roommate would look like so I didn't get a lot. But we are definitely going shopping this weekend. My roomie cannot be seen wearing your clothes." I rolled my eyes as she jumped on me hugging me. "Now change into that. I want to go see the boys practice before we head off to class."

I laughed. "Head over heels already?" She just smiled and walked to change and fix her hair and make up.

I changed into the outfit she gave me, feeling more self conscience of myself then before. As soon that was done Alice played around with my hair finally just making it wavy with a little bump using my bangs, she also did my make up.

By the time we left we looked like we were models, well Alice did at least. Walking out the door Alice ran head on into a very bitchy looking Lauren.

"What you guys going to work already?" She sneered. "Isn't it a little early to be working the corners?"

"Bitch get out of my way." Alice said shoving past her. "Your just jealous you could never look like this." Lauren's face fell slightly as we walked away laughing.

"Alice I rather not go to the boys practice looking like this." I said motioning towards my outfit as soon as we got in the elavator.

"Well you're sure to get some guys looking at you." She smiled.

"No I won't. They all be staring at you." I said hip checking her.

"Okay, whatever you say, but one day you will notice that you are extremely gorgeous Bella." Alice hugged me and pulled me out of the elavator shaft.

**EPOV**

I threw the ball to Emmett who wasn't paying the least bit attention and caught it with his head.

"Ow, damnit." He groaned rubbing his head.

"Well then next time pay attention moron." I laughed back at him.

"Sor-ry two hot babes are walking this way." Emmett said all serious like. I followed his gaze, just like every other guy on the team to the two girls walking towards us. They looked kind of familar. Thats when it hit me, Alice was walking towards us with Bella gliding right next to her. Bella...she looked amazing, her long lush brown hair wavy and flowing behind her in the breeze, her skirt rising way above the knee showing of her amazing legs and her body just looked fantastic.

The girls started getting catcalls and whistles when finally Jasper spoke up.

"You do realize Emmett that your whistling at your sister!" He all but growled.

"Oh shit!" Emmett boomed. He sprinted over towards them with me and Jasper following behind him. "What the hell are you wearing Alice? Do you know what Dad would think of this kind of behavior!" Emmett said in the serious big brother tone.

"Since when have you cared what I wear?" Alice said rolling her eyes and winking at Jasper.

"Since he was one of the guys whistling at you two." I laughed.

"Your kidding. Emmett." Alice laughed as she slapped him causing Emmett to actually blush. I turned my attention to Bella and smiled at her. Her face turned a deep red as she smiled and looked down.

"Alice, can I talk to you a minute?" Jasper asked. I immediatly knew what he was going to talk to her about, the first time he saw her he knew he was going to like her, he had warned us.

"Sure." She said smiling and following him behind the bleachers.

Emmett made his way back to the benches where the guys were taking a water break.

"Hey." I smiled at her making her blush again, she looked so amazing. If I could kiss her right now I so would.

"Hi. How's practice." She asked.

"Rough, but I guess I'm used to it."

"I would think, how long have you been playing?" She asked leaning on the fence between us.

"Uh since I was four." I laughed. "Played varsity since I was in the nineth grade."

"Wow, you must be pretty good."

"Yeah at this and a few other things." I said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, like what?" She said flirting back now.

"Want me to show you?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah." She whispered. Leaning towards me seeing what I was going to do.

"Cullen! Get over here now." Coach screamed, I looked back at the goddess before me smiled apolagetically then ran off. I don't know what came over me. In High School I was always like that, but I never would have thought I would do it to Bella. Alice calls it me dazzling them, but its not like i tried very hard. I would simply flirt a little and smile a lot and they would be putty in my hands. I didn't want Bella to be like one of those girls, I was kind of hoping for something more.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy. So I'm hoping I can update a lot more now seeing as how I'm not doing a sport over the winter. I guess I don't really have a life right now lol. R&R :)**


	5. The Past comes to Haunt

**Wow I am so sorry about all of the mistakes in my chapters. I guess I haven't really been rereading and checking the words. I will definitely work on that :)**

Chapter Five

**JamesPOV**

I want her back.

**BPOV**

Today, Alice decided to go shopping, with me tagging along. I was not thrilled to say the least. She has a date with Jasper and claims she has nothing to wear, but from what I can see, she definitely has more than enough to wear. I don't think I ever owned that many clothes.

"Bella, hurry up." Alice's voice chimed from outside the boys dorm. I took one last look at the boys wrestling in their dorm then followed the pixie out towards her car.

"So Bella, got your eyes on any boys?" Alice smiled while driving off campus.

I instantly blushed, not just because there was a boy but because I didn't like these kinds of conversations. "No." I lied, how do I tell my friend I kind of like her brother who would never be interested in me?

"Hmmm." She breathed, deep in thought.

Alice seriously dragged me into every store; there were bags upon bags upon bags, all overflowing, in my hands and hers. She even went into Victoria Secret for me.

"Alice, are we done yet?" I whined, trudging after her. She just laughed at me not even turning around to look at me. "Alice." I moaned, the bags were really heavy, so who would have thought it was such a big deal to drop just one on accident.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as one of the heavier bags fell emptying it of its contents.

"Need any help?" A man asked kneeling down to help me pick up the clothes scattered every which way.

"Yeah, thanks." I huffed, then I looked at him and my heart stopped. He was handsome, yes, but that's not why my heart stopped. It was because I knew him, everything about him. My heart didn't stop out of joy, oh no, I was scared, scared for my life. "James." I breathed.

"Hello Bella." He smiled a malicious smile. I threw the rest of the clothes back into the bag, stood up and was about to walk away. "What you can't talk to me?" He smiled again.

"No." I said sharply.

"And why not?" He said in a playful tone.

"Because-"

"Hi, I'm Alice, Bella's roommate. Do you two know each other?" She said in her musical voice.

"Yeah, she hasn't talked about me?" Alice shook her head. "Wow, I'm surprised." He smiled looking at me. Then turned to Alice. "We dated for a long time."

"Really?" She looked at me, _what the hell._

"Yeah." I confirmed. I looked down. Why is he here? How did he find me? What do I do? "Hey Alice, I have an essay due I really need to start on that."

"Where do you guys go to school?" James asked, totally ignoring my remark.

"Summit University." Alice chirped, I just stared at her dumbfounded. I was so dead, literally.

"Alice we have to go!" I nearly screamed grabbing her arm and dragging her to the car.

**EPOV**

Jasper was asking me about Alice, I guess he already likes her, when Emmett came barging into the room, his face pure red.

"What happened, man?" Jasper said standing up; he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"She…is walking…with a fucking limp!" Emmett nearly screamed. He looked at me with wild eyes and I knew there was no holding him back.

"Em…." I warned.

"Fucking bastard is dead." He spat. He looked at Jasper. "I'm NOT waiting anymore." He threw himself out the door sprinting down the hall.

"Emmett!" I yelled after. I looked over at Jasper, shock written all over his face, and then we sprinted after him.

We found Emmett pounding in Royce King's door.

"Emmett you really need to chill out, before you do something stupid." I said trying to reason with him.

But before he could say anything King opened the door.

"What the hell-" Emmett smashed his fist into his face. King staggered back slamming against the wall.

"That's for Rosalie you bastard." Emmett screamed, causing her to walk/limp to the door.

King looked over as she walked through the door to see what was going on, her mouth dropped as she saw what was going on.

"You don't even know her." King spat back.

"I know she doesn't deserve how you treat her." Emmett's fist pulled back but before he could swing I grabbed him and tackled him to the ground.

"Jasper?" Rosalie looked at her brother totally confused. "What's going on?"

"Why are you with him?" Emmett barked from the ground.

"Emmett likes you, love at first sight." Jasper whispered. "When he found out about Royce, he flipped and once he saw you limping he kinda just lost it."

"Love at first sight." She murmured her eyes unfocused staring at Emmett.

"Get back in the room Rose. I'll finish this." King said getting up from the ground. I let Emmett go, standing up beside my brother, I'd help too if need be.

"No." She whispered.

"What did you just say?" King asked dumbfounded. He looked over at Rosalie, her expression scared and a little hopeful.

"No." She said louder. "I'm not going to stay with you anymore. I'm done, we're done. Jazz will you help me get my things. I'll be staying with you for awhile." She looked at Emmett again this time smiling. Emmett gasped, she was stunning.

"You are going nowhere." King bellowed.

"And who are you to stop her?" Emmett jumped in standing a foot taller then King.

"I could get you kicked off the team for this, both of you, all of you." He spat.

"I'd like to see you try. We'll just bring up how you abused Rosalie. I'd like to see you get out of that one, you fucking bastard. Rosalie is better off without a piece of scum like you." Emmett stepped towards him, King flinched a little but tried to hold his ground. Emmett was a piece of work, he was huge, not fat, that was all muscle.

"I…uhh…well."

"That's what I thought." Emmett said backing off.

**Sorry for the long wait. So Rosalie is finally in the picture. And a new character too, James-uh oh. What's going to happen there? So keep reviewing, I'll to update faster, I'm really bad at that.**

**Love: bree.**


End file.
